Edge of Discovery
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs ACTIVITY REPORT Lt. Col. David Ransom Porter reporting: For the past few weeks, we have worked on refitting the Minerva - disassembling her OtherSpace Drive, the last vestige of Hiver technology and preparing the ship for a new jumpsail system. Mnelmn, although badly injured during our experience on Nocturn, managed to design the jumpsail assemblies. Lady Cloudfur Nimblefoot, a seamstress by trade on Demaria, used material in storage in the cargo hold to stitch together the actual sails. Now, we must conduct an extravehicular operation to install the new jumpsail assemblies. Shuttle Bay This large chamber serves as a shuttle hangar and a cargo staging area. Warning stripes have been painted along the floor, marking out shuttle landing pads, cargo pallets and variable gravity areas. Two massive doors guard the threshold leading out of the ship. There is also a personnel airlock to the port side of the hangar doors. Marlan stands beside Carlon, Both stand near Mnelmn. Carlon speaking and Marlan waiting. Eyes occasionally shifting to those already suiting up. Porter steps into the shuttle bay, datapad in hand. "All right. Let's get out the EVA suits and run status checks on each and everyone of them before we put them to use." Mnelmn settles into its hovertank, sealing it with a hiss. It slowly floats toward Porter, its glittering crystalline eyes studying the other personnel here. Marlan turns towards Porter as he speaks, and heads towards him, "Don't know if i'm qualified to operate an EVA, but anythign you need a hand with. Well, i'm here." Carlon blinks at Mnelmn moves away, scratching at his neck. He shrugs, heading to get suited up. Porter chuckles, nodding to Marlan. "All right. Stand by in case one of us gets into trouble." He looks around. "Where are the king and queen of Demaria?" Marlan snorts, "You expected them here? Don't think i've seen 'em since the wedding and it ain't hoopin easy to hide on this ship, Da." "My ability to assist is limited, but I believe it would be best for me to exit the vessel and supervise the operations to ensure that the jumpsails I have designed are installed properly." Mnelmn's vocalizer states. Porter nods to Mnelmn. "Fair enough. That tank good enough to function like an airlock? I don't want it imploding outside." Virvril steps into the shuttle bay from the hold, making his way towards the collected crew members. Marlan nods, "If we've got to let him heal himself again we may just not need to worry about jumpsails, he'd probably eat them." Volidana enters just behind Vivril and makes her way towards porter and the rest "This tank was tested in zero gravity before. It was provided to me by the Centauri Research Institute for functioning in all environments, except for high radiation or temperatures above two thousand five hundred kelvin, or combat situations involving beam weapons with an energy quotient greater than two hundred and fifty joules. It is improbable that the tank will implode with the current conditions outside the ship." Mnelmn's vocalizer says to Porter. "Zero gravity and vacuum are distinctly different," the human colonel replies. "But if you feel confident it will function, I'll approve it." "It is certified to function in hard vacuum as well." Mnelmn adds, rubbing its head with a tentacle. "I am confident." Marlan shifts her attention to the airlock and then all the people suiting up, "I didn't realize these many people on board where qualified for EVA work." she remarks. Carlon finishes suiting up, now in the required atmospheric gear as he walks to the assembled group. Virvril pulls a specially fitted suit out of a locker and begins working on getting into it. "While on the Sssshield external repairssss were frequent. A sssskill learned through necessssssity." "That's all I need to hear," Porter says, walking over to the equipment locker where one of the techs is running checks on his own EVA suit. "I'll be going along to supervise as well. The people we need outside would be anyone skilled in electronics. We'll break into two teams, one for port, one for starboard. Keep within a few meters of each other at all times. Maintain visual contact with each other. Maintain audio contact with each other and the Minerva. A channel from our EVA suit mics will be linked into the speakers here in the shuttle bay, so the folks who stay here can track our progress. Conserve your breatheable atmosphere tanks and your impulse fuel. Keep an eye on your gauges. Be *very* mindful of your surroundings at all times." He glances around at the assembled crew. "Who plans to go outside? Mnelmn and Carlon I know for certain will be going. Doctor Ranix is staying here to monitor in case of trouble." Mnelmn's hovertank begins to hiss loudly as the Centauran taps at a panel along the inner wall. Virvril slides into most of the suit and snaps on the gloves. Taking up the helmet in his arms, he looks to Porter. "It'ssss better than ssssitting in here with little to do." He snaps on the helmet, and his voice becomes tinny through the speaker. "Besssides, I'd like to think I'm contributing sssssomething..." Volidana nods. "I'll stay with Doc" she replies. took me awhile to get used to inside thee ship much less outside the ship" Porter nods to Virvril. "Glad to have you along, sir." He turns to the technician, who nods his approval of the EVA suit. Porter starts suiting up. The hissing ceases and Mnelmn stretches out its tentacles, removing its vocalizer and stowing the device in a compartment in the hovertank's floor. Flameheart enters, one paw smoothing the front of his jumpsuit, his tail flicking back and forth as he takes stock of the bay, contents and inhabitants, squinting slightly. Porter gets settled into his EVA suit, finishing with the clicking in place of the helmet. He presses a button to activate the rebreather. A recorded voice chirps from a speaker in the shoulder of the suit: "Thank you for the purchase of this rebreather component from Fermi's Electronics, the finest supplier of technological accessories on Concordance Station." The colonel rolls his eyes, but then smirks and says, "Xavin would have appreciated that." Marlan looks over her shoulder at the Colonel and chuckles, "When we get back...can we *never* buy from Fermi again?" Carlon starts to fiddle with his various equipment as well, turning on the needed components and standing still once get finishes. Porter chuckles and nods to Marlan. "Deal." His attention drifts to Flameheart. "Ah, Lord Sandwalker - joining our excursion?" The Centauran continues to putter with the semi-translucent buttons and switches in its hovertank, tentacles clinking quietly. Flameheart dips his snout to the suited Porter, with a rumbled "Aye, Colonel." Towards the EVA suit storage he strides, giving a momentary peer towards the personnel airlock, a flare of his nostrils as he draws in a breath. "Fine weather for a walk, I would not miss a chance to place my mates handiwork where it belongs - among the stars." A flash of a slight grin to the human, then he begins the check-out procedure on the Demarian-tailored pressure suit. "I place myself fully at your direction, Colonel. This is a new environment for me, despite the brief sallies previous into the dark." Porter smiles at Flameheart. "All right. You're with me and Carlon. Mnelmn will go with Colonel Virvril. Anyone else with electronics and EVA skills going, or is this the party?" Carlon stands by, watching the bay's activity from his spot. Teel clomps into the shuttle bay, practically on Cloudfur's heels. "Huh. A party an y'din't invite me?" She quirks her lips wryly. Mnelmn perks up and begins to slowly ease the hovertank toward Vivril's location. Porter stands with Flameheart near EVA suit storage. Mnelmn is already in his EVA tank, as are Carlon and Porter. Flameheart is getting into his own Demarian-tailored suit. Marlan and Volidana are observing, not wearing suits. Flameheart slides into the pressure suit, shouldering the heavy life-support pack easily, checking seals from thigh to throat, then again. And once more. A wink of a golden eye to Cloudfur, and he seals the helmet, activating the rebreather, the larger clear bowl to accomodate his physiology - most of all his ears. A recorded voice chirps from a speaker in the shoulder of the suit: "Thank you for the purchase of this rebreather component from Fermi's Electronics, the finest supplier of technological accessories on Concordance Station." He growls, through the speaker, and takes a moment to adjust himself, the long tube for his tail filling out as the appendage slips into the provided area. Slight grimace of consternation, a chuff to settle his whiskers. "Consider me muscle, Colonel." Virvril slides on his 'tail glove' and seals it to his suit, then begins a double check of the suit joints. Porter smirks at Flameheart. "In zero-g, too much muscle can be a bad thing. But if you and Carlon want to grab up the starboard sail assembly, we'll get this show on the road." He gestures toward an elongated contraption that looks like a folded scaffolding with glittering fabric attached. Marlan looks over at Teel, She says, "erumuten ugh shorshk agrun gorg sousuier agrun agrun nyetski por por shorshk" Carlon nods to Porter, "I got it, Sir." He confirms, continuing to watch. "You'll need help," Porter tells Carlon flatly. "It's heavy. When we get out into hard vacuum, it'll be weightless." Carlon nods again, "Understood." He acknowledges again. Teel raises a brow, looking at Marlan. "An ifn I do?" She peers at the assembly. "Hey, Cap'n, y'need another circuit jockey?" Porter nods to Teel, smiling. "Join Mnelmn and Colonel Virvril." Volidana watches with intensity as the group prepares to disembark, bits of blue blue flecking around her From the hallway, Cloudfur enters with an even mix of curiosity and apprehension in her air. At the sight of Flameheart donning the EVA suit, her whiskers sweep forward. Porter looks around at the EVA-suited personnel. "Test your comm mics. Make sure the speakers in the bay are picking them all up." "Careful maneuver, human," Flameheart rumbles to Carlon. "The shift from weight to mass is not to be taken lightly." His eyes flick easily to Cloudfur, even as he contemplates the structure before them; the white-sheathed length of his tail swats back and forth, even under the suits stiffening hold. Marlan remains unsuited, watching the others get suited up. Carlon nods to Flameheart, "I'm a career pilot, Zero-G training was required in flight school." He answers, starting to test his communications. Teel nods, heading over to the indicated personnel. "Where's th'suits at?" She looks around, eager to get suited up. Mnelmn speaks via its vocalizer, testing its communications system and broadcasting to the others. "Corporal Mnelmnilmnolmnulmnalmn testing extravehicular activity suit internal communications systems." Porter thumbs his comm tester button. It broadcasts from his helmet speaker - and the shuttle bay speaker: "Congratulations! Your Fermi's Electronics communications component is functioning at full capacity. Please stand by for a tonal range test." This is followed by a staggered series of beeps and bloops. "Swear to God," the colonel mutters. Marlan looks up at the speakers and simple laughs. Flameheart tilts his head within the bowl of his helmet, and rumbles over the general com, "There was some sort of interference after 'Corporal'. Say again." Virvril presses a button on his sleeve console, and his mike activates with a click, "Colonel Vir of Hatch Vril Tessssssting..." Mnelmn radiates amusement and broadcasts, "Mnelmnilmnolmnulmnalmn. I would wonder if the Lieutenant Colonel's suit thanks him for purchasing it when it lets it know that it has run out of oxygen." Porter shakes his head. "Last time I use the factory-issued tester. Colonel Porter, testing, 1. 2. 3. Sassafrass. Ipswich." He then looks over at Mnelmn and growls, "Don't you start." Teel finds the suits. "Kay, large humanoid...medium...bingo! Small." She slowly and carefully puts the suit on, checking for leaks as she goes. Volidana chuckles as yellow lights her aura "Ipswich?" she asks still laughing Mnelmn seems to have the good sense to shut up, immediately. It quietly resumes checking its own hovertank. Flameheart squints towards the Centauri, one ear dipping slightly, then a shrug settles the environmental pack on his suit's shoulders, his tread taking him in a slow circuit of the scaffolding. Cloudfur crosses to the doctor, her dark clawtips working at the hem of her bodice. "Has your colonel given an estimate of how long this installation will take?" Porter starts making his way toward the airlock, satisfied that his suit mic is functioning. "Starboard team departs first." He nods to Flameheart and Carlon. "Let's move." Carlon nods to Porter, clomping off after him once he finishes testing his own communications. Flameheart moves back towards Carlon and Porter, tail in slow, easy motion, waiting behind the humans, weight moving from one foot to the other. Porter presses a button that activates the opening of the inner airlock access door. He ducks and stomps in, careful not to bump his suit components against the bulkhead. As Porter enters the airlock, the automated lighting system within the airlock flickers on. Teel goes through the cheery voiced Fermi tests, grumbling, then, airtight and prepared in her EVA suit, she stands next to Mnelmn and Virvril, awaiting her instructions. Carlon walks in after Porter, ducking in the same motion and level of care as he steps inside, looking around the airlock. Volidana moves closer to the doctor. she, marlan and lady nimblefoot are the only ones not dressed in EVA's for the installation of the jumpsails Flameheart shoulders into the lock after Carlon, a slight tightening of his eyes as he watches the shorter human, his tail withdrawn well within the confines of the airlock doors. Porter moves to the far end of the airlock, near the outer access door with its window on the starry expanse of the alien nexus and the circle of rings. "Mr. Carlon, you'll need to make room for the starboard assembly." Kravos is busy running over a datapad. Frowning a bit and comes to a halt as shuttle bay isn't as empty as he had thought. Flicking the padd off and stuffs it into a pocket and blinks once, a hand rakes his through his fingers. Huh. Marlan shifts her attention to Volidana, "Guess we sit and wait." Cloudfur eyes the Light Singer, then inclines her head slightly by way of a greeting. "And has your colonel given any indication of how long that wait will be?" Marlan replies, "Until they're done." she shakes her head slightly, "How long that might be, I don't know." Volidana shakes her head to Cloudfur. "Not that I heard him say Ma'am" she answers Carlon blinks at Porter, looking confused. "Assembly? Yes, where is it again? I'm afraid I missed that part, sorry, Sir." He admits, seeming embarrassed. Flameheart looks back out towards the sail assembly, then towards Porter, slient in his patience, though his tail does swat once, retracted swiftly. Porter blinks. He mutters: "Sonuvabitch." Clearly heard on the open channel. Teel looks up, away, behind her. Anywhere but at Porter or Carlon, biting her lip lightly. Porter grumbles aloud on the channel: "Mr. Carlon, sorry I woke you from your NAP! Lord Sandwalker, would the two of you mind grabbing that damned sail assembly and dragging it in here? Jesus Christ, Carlon, did you think we were just going out for a walk!?" Volidana jumps as she hears the colonel's unhappy tone through the comm: "Um sir. don't you need the..um..." Kravos whistles softly to himself, slipping into a quiet hum note. Watching absently and head is tilted a little. Curious. Taking a half-step forward and shakes his head. No, no... Not allowed. A light smile whispers across his features and he looks about. Cloudfur nods approvingly at the Colonel's tone, her chin lifting somewhat as she watches the meticulous movements of the team. "I see he has a firm hand with your crew," she says to those beside her. "Excellent." Carlon frowns visibly, "Sorry, Sir. I did not see it anywhere in the bay as of yet. I will go assist Lord Sandwalker and the transportation of it. Sorry again, Sir. Won't happen again, Sir." Flameheart simply dips a nod to the Colonel, then growls towards Carlon, indicating for him to follow as he moves towards the sail assembly - his gaze already on the construct, flicking here and..."There." he indicates with a pointed finger, a place for Carlon to take hold. Porter sighs, waiting as his rebreather hisses. Carlon squints a bit, following after Flameheart. "There it is. Lack of sunlight was never good for my vision. I'll take this end." He moves over to the indicated spot to take hold of it, and takes grip. Flameheart takes a moment to peer at the lock once more, then crouches to take hold of the front of the compacted assembly, lifting slowly as he shoulders the majority of the burden. Over the com, his rumble, easy if slightly tightened tones, "Human - Carlon. Lift only slightly, enough to carry the unit. I am unsure as yet of its fit into the airlock." "It'll fit," Porter replies over the comm. "Just be careful to angle it." Carlon nods slightly. "We'll just see if we can ang--" He stops as Porter coms, nodding. "Alright." He does so, taking a breath before he lifts his end of the device, showing only slight strain as he has it at required height, "Alright. Ready to follow." Kravos looks to the funky dohicky and takes another step towards it. Dry washing his hands and sighs. "Damn...." Finally striding over towards Doc, Light Singer, and Kitty-cat. Towards the interior lock door Flameheart walks, ducking some to fit both his height and the added height of the unit under the edge of the doorway - and into the lock he continues, padding towards the corner to bring his end as far up and off to the side as the room and assembly can manage. Porter turns his helmeted head toward a nearby control panel, which he jabs with a gloved finger. The inner access door hisses and clunks shut, sealing the two humanoids and the Demarian inside - along with their angled burden. Speaking into his helmet mic so those monitoring can hear, Porter says: "Portside team, stand by. We're getting ready to disembark into vacuum. We'll motor over to the starboard side and get in position. The outer door will automatically shut after 30 seconds once we leave. So, you can start filing through the inner door once that lapse passes." He looks over at Flameheart and Carlon: "You both ready to go? Mr. Carlon, you know which door we're going out?" Carlon obediently follows along, seeming quite a bit more focused on his work after the previous incident. Once Flameheart enters, he tries to set the device at an angle to fit it in the right way, suceeding. At the com, a slight grin rolls onto his features but replies serious, "Yes, Sir." Volidana watches with some relief as the sail contraption is manuevered through the door, a grin cracking her features at the comm communication "Poor Dave" she mutters Flameheart replies, "Aye," settling the sail unit on his shoulder, bracing one foot in the corner of the rooms walls and floor, tail arching slightly. Mnelmn continues to silently watch with much interest, crystalline eyes glittering (except the ones that are still smashed). Teel jerks a nod, then murmurs, "Da," into the com. She rolls a shoulder, then the other, loosening up. Virvril hisses an "Acknowledged." into his mic. Porter nods, then pushes another button that triggers the cycling of air out of the lock, and the outer door clunks open, exposing the lock to zero-g and hard vacuum. Porter steps out of the Minerva, then maneuvers around, trying to rotate to face the airlock, waiting for the other two in his team. Flameheart moves at first out of the lock with a push from this braced foot, letting the light touch set himself and the mass of the sail unit to drifting out of the opening, in no rush to get the thing going too fast. Carlon steps out of the airlock, remaining near Flameheart and the sail unit incase assistance is needed. He keeps off to the side of the airlock, handling the shift in gravity quite well as he watches the component. Once the other two members of the starboard team have exited the airlock with their sail assembly, the airlock door begins the 30-second countdown to closing. Porter speaks over his mic: "Remember: Stay within visual of each other, and keep within a few meters maximum. Mr. Kravos, activate the hull working lights, please." Marlan grins, "Dave deserved that." she remarks to Volidana. Teel clenches and unclenches her fists as she watches the team float out, vaguely twitchy. Kravos nods once as he hears his name. "Yes sir." He says over the comm, turning and heads towards said controls. Reaching them, he flicks a switch and the hull work lights flicker and flare to life. Clasping hands behind him and hums softly. Flameheart stays with the drifting construct, one paw closed firmly about one of the supports. A safety line is drawn out by his other paw, and the clasp lifted in question to Porter, glance indicating the sail unit as a potential anchor point. Lit by the lights of the ships hull, now his suit is colored by something other than the light reflecting off the nearby gas giant. The hull working lights flicker on - bright amber illuminating the gunmetal gray plating and rivets, exposing cutouts on the port and starboard sides about 15-feet-long each. Porter indicates the portside slot and says: "The twin is on the other side, but the procedure will be the same: We slide the assembly in and link it into the ship's electronics network. Follow me." He uses his thumbs to give minimal boost from the thruster pack on his back, aiming to arc over the hull. The outer airlock door clunks shut and the atmosphere and pressure begin to recycle and normalize within the lock. Virvril looks to his team, "That'ssss our cue." He heads over to the portside sail assembly, and gets in lifting position. Carlon nods to Porter as he boosts away, though before moving, looks to Flameheart. "Need help with that or can you get it over there on your own?" Mnelmn floats nearby Virvril, staying out of the way in its bulky hovertank. Teel nods to Virvril. "Da. Showtime." She angles over to the other end of the portside sail assembly, preparing to pick it up. "On yer mark." Virvril grabs a hold of an area of the assembly providing some handholds, and nods towards Teel as he proceeds to lift. Flameheart activates the thrusters in his pack, settling for the moment to keep his paw locked on the sail unit. Turning his head towards Carlon, he rumbles over the com, "I would think it wise if we kept a tight hold on this particular item, the both of us. I would not wish for such handiwork to be lost, or one of us to suffer a similar fate." Mnelmn focuses upon the assembly, trying to make it lighter for Virvril using telekinesis. Carlon nods to Flameheart, securing a hold on the assembly as he, too, fires his thruster. Unfortunatly, the particular propelling was misaimed, and while on his way he bumps against the hull, wincing as he mutters. "Damnit...I'm alright. Just not used to this." Teel lifts as Virvril does. "Huh, ain't as heavy as I thought it would be, da?" She then adds, "Y'wanna go first or should I?" She gives a forced smile. Porter adjusts the direction of his thrusters so he can maintain an even distance between his feet and the downward angling hull once he crosses the middle of the upper hull, approaching the starboard side, his EVA suit aglow in the gleam of the working lights. Marlan glances at her chrono watch, "Dana, mark the time for me. 2014. Please." Virvril lets out a soft thssss, "Sssince I have the forward half, I sssshould lead. Come." He heads for the airlock, hefting the assembly behind him. With a quick tap of the button, he opens the inner door and begins to help manuever the awkward assembly into the chamber. Porter fires his braking thrusters, rotating to face back to port, waiting for the rest of his team and the sail assembly. Flameheart goes a bit too heavy on the delta-vee, rapidly moving to the full extension of his arm, surprise registering for a moment on his muzzle, in the narrowing of his eyes. The instant decision is made to let go of the sail, before his overthrust changes its vector too much, or worse, sets it spinning. And so, with a slow tumble, he drifts away from the sail, Carlon, Porter and the ship. A harsh spitting sound comes over the com, then sharp, cool tones of heavily accented Terran. "I am well, save for my vector." Teel carries her end of the assembly, slowly angling it into the chamber at the Nall's prompting and direction, frowning. Porter speaks over the com: "Damn it. Carlon, fetch Lord Sandwalker back on a sensible vector." Volidana makes a note of the time on her padd Virvril waits for the rest of his team to enter the airlock. Cloudfur's breath catches, her whiskers flat against the ebony of her muzzle. She listens to the maneuvers in silence, claws now sheathed into the delicate fabric of her bodice.. Marlan looks up at the speaker and shakes her head, "They need to keep a hold on things." she comments softly. Carlon starts to fire off again untill he notices the Demarian fail his thrust. He frowns, and makes sure the sail unit Is properly set to a slow. "Gotcha, Chief." He mutters into the mic as he heads off after Flameheart, movements better than his previous crash into the Minerva's hull. He manages to near Flameheart without veering off himself, and if the Demarian allows it, setting him back on course before heading off to the sail himself. Kravos just rests at the control panel for the lights and stuff. Arms are folded and he hums softly to himself. Just waiting and wanting to toy with the new jumpsails. Eyes follow them slowly. Flameheart does not resist, and does not activate his own suit's thrusters until his tumble is stopped, and his heading and bearing are both back towards the ship. Another low growl of Demarian over the com, and then a rumbled, "Thank you, Carlon." With a flick of his tail, he lets the assistance send him back towards the unit, reclaiming his grasp on the thing when close enough once more. Volidana nods with a worried glance out the portal Porter remains adrift near the starboard side, watching Carlon and Lord Sandwalker. Over comm, he says: "Nice work, Mr. Carlon. Lord Sandwalker, watch which buttons you hit. You okay?" The Centauran takes up the rear, heading into the airlock behind Teel. Virvril nods to his team, and hits the switch that closes the inner door. He punches a sequence into the airlock panel and the decompression sequence begins. Carlon takes his grasp on the sail unit once again as he returns to the original course to the starboard side. He mutters into the comm, "No problem. I just know I'm going to train with Zero-G a great deal more after this." Cloudfur ventures a ragged breath at that, the muscles in her shoulders relaxing to allow the fur at her scruff to lie smoothly once more. The com crackles with Flameheart's voice. "Pride heals smoothly on the outside, Colonel Porter. Practice, aye, as Mr. Carlon indicates. I am ready to continue." He nods to Carlon again, and activates his thrusters in a much shorter burst. Mnelmn waves its tentacles slowly as it waits for the decompression sequence to finish. Teel clenches her jaw as she listens to the comtalk, silent. The airlock finishes evacuating the air and the outer door opens. Virvril grabs a hold of his control stick and makes a count down signal with his fingers, before gently thrusting out with the assembly. "Affirmative," Porter replies over the com. "I think some zero-g maneuver drills are definitely in order." Teel allows Virvril room to move out, and pays out the assembly. And then she slowly makes her own venture out into the void. Kravos taps a foot soundlessly and rakes a hand through his hair. Other than that, he seems to have fallen asleep. Flameheart's thrust is a bit too low this time, and barely gets the unit moving. "Absolutely," he responds over the comm. A growl comes, and he takes some time to adjust some of the controls on his suit, another delay in the process. With poor coordination, Mnelmn's hovertank clangs against the airlock as it drifts out into space, spinning slowly. Carlon does only a bit better than Flameheart, but not much, stopping as he waits for the next round of thruster blunders. Porter speaks into his comm: "Portside team, tell me you're having better luck than starboard." Virvril lets out a sharp thssss, "Sssso far not ssssso good...ssstand by..." "Oh. Hoop," is the tiny voice of Teel on the com, as she overshoots, drifting away. "Excess... centripedal velocity" Mnelmn answers Porter via the communicators as it struggles with the thrusters in an effort to stop its spin. Marlan sighs slightly and glances at her chrono watch again, "Dana, what time did I tell you?" Virvril sees both members of his team floating in his direction. With a hiss that can only be one of annoyance, he attempts to thrust out and stop their momentum enough for them to recover, while hopefully stopping the momentum of the assembly. Volidana checks her pad "2014, Marly. What is it now?" Marlan replies, "2040. Jot that down, its the time the second team went out." She heads towards a panel, speaking into it and the suits. "Colonel, just a time check. Team 1 has been out for approximately 30 minutes now." Virvril provides just enough of a push to stop the assembly, and thrusts out with arms spread outwards to catch his wayward teammates. At the radio chatter, Flameheart makes no move to continue his efforts to keep the sail moving, content to let the tiny bit of momentum it has keep it moving in the generally correct direction. "At your instruction, Colonel." "Acknowledged, Doctor," Porter replies. He fires his thrusters and begins to arc toward the port side, trying to reunite with his fellow team members. Carlon tries to get the device moving again, keeping a firm grip on a sturdy looking bar-like part of the device as he tries to catch up with Porter. Porter meets up with Carlon and Flameheart, then speaks: "All right. You two take up positions on either end of the assembly. I'll take the middle. Don't push any buttons. Just let me drive. Understood?" Carlon doesn't succeed very well anyway, having fired before Porter arrives. He just gives up, staying put as he nods to Porter. "Alright, Sir." Volidana makes the appropriate notation. "Right, Mel's team 2040, How much oxygen they got?" "Aye." answers Flameheart, moving paw over paw to the front of the unit, leaving the thruster controls quite alone for the moment. Marlan shifts her eyes to Kravos, "The suits they took, how long will the O2 last for a human?" Teel stays very still and silent, though there is one more "Hoop" uttered over the com. Kravos looks towards the voice and absently numbers through his head. A flick of a frown and he hmms softly. "Ahh, about two hours. If they don't push. I believe." A brief flash of teeth, a smile. Slipping back into his sleep-posture. Porter nods, then sets his suit for a timed burst so he can use his hands to hang onto the assembly, becoming a thruster for it. He also tries to account for the mass of the assembly in the calculation. He tries to aim them - for real, this time, at the starboard side. Mnelmn manages to stablize its movement, for the most part, settling into a slow orbit of the vessel where it can keep an eye on the installations of the jump drive, at least until Virvril reaches it. It's not pretty, but it works - the starboard sail assembly and its passengers begin to drift toward the proper side. Carlon keeps a firm grip, content with moving in the right direction right now as he watches the area carefully. "Minerva, starboard team is back on target," Porter reports over the comm. "How's the port team doing? I figured all they had to do was step out and maneuver to their slot." Virvril looks to his teammates as they get under control. "Let'ssss try to be more careful." He thrusts back over towards the assembly, aiming to stop within an inch or two to grab hold of the assembly. Hearing Porter, he hisses into his mic, "We are proceeding towards the asssssembly point. We had a minor missssshap." "Acknowledged," Porter replies. Flameheart keeps his attention, for the most part, on the destination of the assembly, watching the slot close as the unit and its crew drifts towards it. Another glance back at Carlon, Porter, and a flick of his eyes across the rings - then back to the target, with a swish of his tail. Porter calculates another timed burst as the reach the crest of the upper hull, trying to descend on an even altitude relative to the hull itself as they approach the starboard side. Carlon just lets the lack of friction take over for the moment, keeping a careful watch on how things go. Mnelmn remains in its spot, not far from Virvril. Rather than offering support from its clumsy hovertank it remains where it is, working on a telekinetic 'grip' of the assembly. It tries to apply very gentle, even pressure to send the assembly in the correct direction. "This isn't good," the human colonel intones as the suit thrusters fire and they begin to angle down toward the hull. "Carlon, now would be a good time for you to fire a corrective burst." Carlon frowns, nodding. "I hear, Sir." He replies, trying to right the misaimed device torward its original destination with his thrusters Flameheart continues, without advice, to do nothing but watch, his gaze narrowing as he peers at the change in vector, a flick of his eyes across the displays within his helmet. The starboard assembly and its team finally make it over the edge to the starboard side and descend into position, slowing to a stop near the slot. Porter just sighs and says, "Thank God for small favors. Minerva, we're in position." Teel looks towards the assembly. There is an audible gulp over the com, then some low muttering in Mierznykovy. Marlan smirks slightly and speaks into the panel again. "About time Colonel. Thought we were gonna have to go out there and take you guys breakfast." "If it comes to that, Doc, just remember I like my eggs sunny side up," Porter replies. He chuckles, then looks at his teammates. "What do you say we plug this thing in?" Carlon sighs in relief as he pulls it off. He nods to Porter, "As long as we don't have to do any more of that for awhile, I'm ready." Porter smiles, nodding. "We'll need a microburst to push the sail assembly in - after you hook up the wiring, Mr. Carlon." "A capital idea, Colonel Porter; to yours and to Mr. Carlon's technical expertise I must remain physical labor." Flameheart nods once inside his suit, watching Porter closely. Virvril grabs a hold of the assembly, and watches for Teel to get into position. Teel takes a deep breath, then attempts to move herself into her proper spot. Marlan frowns a bit and speaks into the comm again, this time in Mierzkynovy, She says, "ogrog sousuier ugh shorshk sousuier blug-blug kevkiev ogrog erumuten shorshk por" Kravos just chuckles softly underneath his breath and shifts his feet a bit, more comfortable. Glancing briefly to the doc and nods softly, in agreement. Carlon frowns, "I'm the only one that knows how to do this? Well, alright, I'll give it a shot. Here I go." He moves torward the area between the unit and the slot, taking the various wires and starting to make concentrated connections. Virvril moves to thrust forward towards the connection point, keeping a firm grip on the assembly. Marlan is standing near the communications panel, she glances down at her chronowatch. Porter is currently outside the ship, on the starboard side, with Flameheart and Carlon - all wearing EVA suits as they maneuver a jumpsail assembly into position. Another team on the port side consists of Mnelmn, Virvril and Teel. The others are in the shuttlebay, monitoring the progress of the teams. Teel produces a short burst from her thrusters and just barely moves into place, filling the com with a variety of swear words in Terran, Mierzynkovy, and broken Navajo. "Aight, where's the hoopin panel?" Mnelmn remains just where it, continuing its slow telekinetic pressure against the assembly in the correct direction. Virvril points to a location on the portside of the ship. "We must orient it to fit into that slot." Flameheart watches Carlon for a while, moving just a bit to peer past the human at whatever it is he's doing. After a long period of wiring, some moments of staring dumbfounded at the wires, and a degree of luck, Carlon manages to correctly wire the assembly, smiling broadly. "Ahh. Ok, I got it." He moves out of the way. "Go ahead." Nithis trots into the room, slowing gently as his nictating eyes examine the happenings. The Nall quickly makes his way over towards Marlan, tail waving in his wake. "Minerva, check the status of the systems. The starboard jumpsail should now register as online but in standby mode," Porter says as he prepares to fire a microburst. "Slotting the sail assembly into place." Marlan shifts her attention to Kravos, "Your job." There is a fair amount of embarrassment in Teel's voice as she holds a section of the assembly. "How much more do we have to move it before we hook it up?" Kravos looks up and nods briefly. "Yes ma'am." Turning to his control panel, pressing a button and small view console flips out. Pursing lips tightly and runs fingers over buttons and such. "All systems and sub-systems register active and live. Sir." Flameheart moves a bit away from the unit, still keeping his paws on the thing, a single look to Porter before he peers back at the place where the assembly should go. Virvril looks at the assembly and its orientation. "A few more yards. I will attempt to orient it so that it can be put in place." With that, he adjusts his hand holds, and attempts to perform a series of thrusts to get the wing in position. The starboard sail assembly slides snugly into the slot after a microburst from Porter's EVA suit. Several claw-like clamping appendages snatch onto the assembly from the inner wall of the slot. "Minerva, starboard jumpsail assembly is in place. Check and confirm that all clamps have grasped the main spine." Carlon just floats nearby, watching. He frowns at a sudden thought. "We need to go all the way back to that airlock, don't we?" Mnelmn continues to observe carefully, too mentally tired to telekinetically exert itself further. Porter keeps his attention on the jumpsail assembly, but responds to Carlon: "We do, but my mother didn't raise a moron. I'll let you two hang onto my boots. I'll fly us back." Kravos watches intently, his screen of information. Nodding softly to himself. "Clamps have engaged and hold the main spine. Sir." Glancing over his shoulder and grins briefly to doc. Marlan chuckles turning to the panel again, "Hey Colonel, think you can give us all rides when we're done? We can make it entertainment night." "Hand over hand across the hull, perhaps?" suggests Flameheart over the comm, then he shrugs in his suit, unseen by any save those near him, or watching on the monitors. Carlon nods, "Better than us spinning out of control. I'm surprised I made it this far." "Your choice, Lord Sandwalker," Porter says, gesturing to the hull. "But the Porter Express is about to depart. Last call." He fires a microburst of his jetpack thrusters, trying to get his boots at a level where both Carlon and Flameheart can easily clutch onto them. Virvril moves to float down towards the end of the assembly, and grabs a hold of the cabling. Thrusting forward, he moves towards the slot. Nithis steps up beside Marlan, straightening his posture to gain a foot or so in height. He looks at the console for a few moments, then turns to Kravos. The Nall chuffs softly. Carlon shrugs a bit. "Well, I'm not against it. Better than seeing that gas giant close up." He thusly takes a secure hold on the boot. "The view is spectacular. I shall make my way, Colonel." Flameheart uses the now-anchored sail unit to make his way towards the hull, a safety line attached as he reaches the bottom. Porter chuckles, then says, "All right, Lord Sandwalker. Enjoy the trip." He starts working on calculations, then says, "Carlon, distribute your mass evenly. Grab both boots." Carlon nods, "Check." He mutters, taking the other boot. "I'm Ready." Virvril organizes the cables and begins working on plugging them into their proper places. "Acknowledged. Firing," Porter says, angling toward the upper hull. Teel scoots along to hold the assembly in place as Virvril does the wiring. Virvril plugs in all the cables, and checks the connections to make sure they are tight. Satisfied, he turns towards Teel. "Now, we must pussssh it into the clamp asssssemblies. Minerva, portsssside sssyssstems ssshould be coming online in a moment." He maneuvers to grab hold of the assembly. Carlon keeps a firm hold on the boots, not letting go but readying himself incase something goes astray. Flameheart takes his time moving along the hull, and at the point of greatest curvature, where the material falls away to either side, he simply floats; anchored by his line, he looks out at the gas giant, and the rings, those great constructs hanging against the stars. Porter smiles as his little one-man - well, two-man, sort of - craft goes arcing smoothly over the hull of his beloved Minerva. In the near distance, the green-orange gas giant looms. Further out, softly glowing an eerie blue - their incandescence comes not from reflected light, it would seem, but from within - are the large rings that presumably lead to other universes. "Minerva, starboard team is coming back to the barn. Carlon is with me. Lord Sandwalker is taking the scenic route by hand." "I hear ya." Kravos says over the comm, switch to the portside readout. Waiting a moment for the systems check to finish running and calls over the comm. "Alright. Systems and sub-systems read just fine and dandy." "The jumpsail installation appears to be adequate, I see no visible flaws." Mnelmn states over the commlink, rotating slowly in its hovertank. Porter adjusts course to make a level descent toward the port side, close to the airlock access door. Carlon just lets Porter's thrusters do the moving as he watches the hull's surface quickly fly past. "Almost done," Teel breathes. She taps her thruster to bring her over to the clamping area, and ends up sprawling upside down and off axis. More swearing ensues. Marlan notes, "We really SHOULD all practice our EVA's. Who knows when we might need to do this again." Virvril begins to pull the assembly towards him, using some smaller thruster maneuvers to compensate for the misalignment. The spar clicks into place. "Minerva, check portside clamps." "We may need to do it again very soon," Porter replies as he brings himself and Carlon down on the port side of the Minerva and tries to rotate to face the airlock access hatch. "Our vitals are now *outside* the ship. We'll be doing a lot more maintenance out here." Flameheart maintains silence, as he remains still save for a very gentle drift, halted by the stretching of the safety line, his tail in a slow lash back and forth. Thankfully near his center of mass, it doesn't add too much to his motion. "A most notable tactical disadvantage." Mnelmn observes. Its mind rested for the most part, it tries to stop Teel's spin with telekinesis and place her in an upright position. This is the part where Carlon, carefully, releases Porter's boots, gliding torward the hull near the airlock and taking hold on it as he waits for the doors to open. Kravos absently runs a check of the portside sail. "Clamps engaged and locked Portside team." Closing the panel and leans against the wall. Waiting. Porter maneuvers toward the access hatch. "Minerva, two thirds of the starboard team would like to come aboard now. Open sesame." Virvril looks to Teel. "Let'ssss head insssside. The quicker the better." He attempts to spin around and thrust towards the airlock. Teel rights herself, after a few spins. Looking a little green in the face, she replies, "I'm with ya. An I got first dibs on th'practice room." Kravos chuckles softly and activates the airlock controls. Decompressing and the airlock doors roll open. Kravos just hums a little ditty to himself. "Head on in, Mr. Carlon," Porter says, gesturing to the airlock. Carlon nods, shuffling along the hull the slide into the airlock. "I could turn off the artificial gravity throughout the ship if that would be helpful in getting used to zero gravity." Mnelmn offers helpfully as it steers its hovertank toward the airlock. Porter drifts near the airlock, watching members of the portside team approach. "How about we just turn it off in the shuttle bay for training?" Marlan nods, "Yeah, I'd rather not have everything in medical bay floating around." Virvril maintains a smooth course towards the airlock. "Have we decided which ring to take?" asks Flameheart, in a lull in the comm chatter. One paw rests on the hull, and he turns his head from side to side, looking the objects over. Teel floats her way in towards the airlock, bumping against the hull once or twice clumsily, keeping up a low stream of muttering. "The first one that lets us through," Porter replies. "Lord Sandwalker, you've got about 30 minutes of air left. Tops. I'm sure the view is spectacular, but I'd rather you stick around and see this wild plan of mine come to fruition." Nithis leans far over to one side as he looks over towards the airlock door. He releases a slow hiss, eventually turning to plod over in that direction. His armor squeaks gently with each step he takes. Mnelmn overshoots its destination, radiating surpressed frustration and attempting to line up enter the airlock. At that, Flameheart starts to make his way back to the airlock, once again paw over paw, his tail curling some to make use of the occasional handhold, but clumsily in the suit's sheath for that appendage. Porter moves into position, trying to intercept the overshooting Centauran. He chuckles over the comm speaker: "Mnelmn, you are a damned fine engineer, but you also make a good zero-g volleyball." He gives a shove to the Centauran's tank, firing a microburst. He aims Mnelmn for the airlock hatch, guiding the tank to safety. Mnelmn rubs its head with a tentacle as its hovertank is pushed in toward the airlock. "Vollyball, Sir?" It asks as the hovertank glides into the airlock. "Returning now," Flameheart rumbles over the comm, as he works his way over towards the airlock. He does glance up, to see the closing tank, and stops to wait. Teel waits until Mnelmn enters the airlock, and then heads in after it. "Good shot, Cap'n," she says dryly. "All right, Colonel Virvril's next. The rest of us will have to wait for the others to cycle through," Porter says, easing back out, clutching the hull. Virvril lines up with the airlock and thrusts forward. He drifts in and slides into a spot near the inner door, next to Mnelmn's tank. Carlon just stands inside the airlock, waiting. Virvril punches the panel, and the outer door closes. The hiss of air pressurizing the chamber is heard. Porter hangs onto the hull, his attention drifting now to the rings arranged in a strangely ordered circle. "You been wondering what's waiting for us, Lord Sandwalker?" "Aye. Terrible curiosity, Colonel Porter. I do hope, in some manner, that we shall have a chance to explore all of them." Flameheart answers, his gaze in the same direction as the human's. The hiss stops, and the inner door slides open. "Doubt we'll see it all in our lifetime," Porter replies. "But maybe we'll see enough." He pauses, then says, "Mr. Kravos, kill the hull working lights." Virvril steps out of the airlock and into the shuttle bay, moving off to the side where he removes his helmet. "Yes sir." The young Private replies. Striding back over to the control he had closed and opens it again. Shutting down the work lights with a press of a button. Snapping the thing shut once last time and slouches against the wall. Carlon starts to head off into the vessel once the inner door slides open. He also moves away to remove his gear, muttering. Teel moves quickly out of the airlock and onto the shuttle bay, over to the suit area. The Minerva hangs alone, cast in shadow, as the amber working lights flicker off, her only companions an odd orange-green gas giant with its fuel-rich clouds aswirl and the now more-pronounced eerie blue glow of the circle of rings. And, of course, the two Minervonauts currently clinging to the skin of her hull, staring out at the rings. Waiting. Wondering. Nithis watches the different people as they walk out of the airlock. His tail thumps against the ground a few times before he looses interest and begins wandering back towards Marlan. Flameheart still looks about, and he rumbles as the hull lights go dim, "Better. They might not see us coming." Volidana follows after Dave as he goes. Marlan speaks into the comm, "I've already seen more in my life then I ever thought I would..I'm not ready to count anything out, Colonel." Porter chuckles, then says, "When you all are done hogging the fresh air and heat, we'd love to come inside." Carlon finnaly removes the whole thing, back in his jumpsuit again as he stretches a bit, cracking his neck. "Now I see why I didn't want to be an engineer." Marlan shifts her eyes to Kravos, "They all inside? If so let 'em in." Mnelmn floats out of the airlock and into the shuttlebay. It sets the hovertank down in a vacant corner, the cold shell of it quickly gathering droplets of condensing water. Teel pops off her helmet, takes a deep breath, then goes about the business of removing the EVA suit. Flameheart looks around at the hull of the ship behind him. "This material, how is it colored, painted?" He runs a gloved paw over the surface, curious. Kravos nods briefly as he slips from the control to the airlock console. Pressing a single button and the inner door slides shut, a rush of air as it decompresses, and the outer door slides open. "It's painted in drydock and sealed against the elements," Porter answers. "Of course, you get battle damage occasionally, so one of the things you have to do is repaint and reseal. Now, we can hang around out here and talk about hull maintenance all day, but I *really* only have five minutes of air left. So...after you." Flameheart moves into the airlock, making sure to release his safety line from the last clasp, taking a handhold inside the lock as he settles his feet into the new orientation of gravity. Porter watches the Demarian disappear inside the lock, then swings in after him. Once inside, clutching his own handhold, Porter says, "Shake and bake us, Minerva." "One order of shake n' bake coming up!" Kravos says with a slight smile. Pressing another button and the chamber repreussurizes. The Private just hums softly as he leans against the bulk head. Flameheart waits in the chamber as his suit looses the stiffness of pressure against vacuum, rolling his shoulders, a stronger lash to his tail once again. Teel clomps over towards Marlan, Volidana, Kravos and Cloudfur. "Doc, y'got any of them motion pills? I'm feelin like the first coupla months when I was pregnint, without th'cravins." Volidana hms. "The Colonel has remarkable patience for a human, being able to keep his humor through all this." Porter leans against the bulkhead with his shoulder, inadvertantly triggering: "Fermi's Electronics commends you for the discerning taste you have demonstrated in purchasing our products." Porter growls, straightens and says, "All right, I want a degausser run over every one of these talking boxes." Carlon just leans against a nearby wall, watching over the bay. Kravos glances briefly to Volindana and shrugs. "He's the Colonel." Just bites his lower lip a moment and nods. Flicking on the comm. "Ahh, yes sir." Marlan chuckles at Porter's words. Turning to Teel she nods, "Da. Stop by medbay and I'll get you a couple." As the airlock completes its cycle, Porter thumbs the inner door access control and it clunks and hisses open, offering entrance to the shuttle bay once more. He is already unclasping his helmet before he passes through the doorframe and into the bay. Cloudfur inspects the small female's face, a decided frown across the dark of her muzzle. "You are certain you are not again with child?" Volidana watches Dave closely. "You are not ill as well are you?" she asks with concern. Mnelmn floats out of his hovertank, its breather now reattached. It begins to float toward Porter, tentacles fidgeting with its vocalizer. "I will include deactivating all of the speaking boxes among my duties." It says to Porter. Flameheart moves in after Porter, flicking his tail forward, out of the way of the closing door behind him. Paws rise to release the seal on his helmet, twisting it as he removes the clear bowl from over his head, a toss of his head spilling some of his mane over his shoulders. Porter chuckles and nods to Mnelmn, pulling the helmet off as he reaches the EVA suit storage locker area. "Thank you. You okay? Sounded a little dicey out there." Teel narrows her eyes. "I'm nyi pregnant. I jus' got spun around out there, da? I jus'need a whole lotta more practice doin zero gee," she says defensively. Kravos absently leans against the wall and hums to himself. Eye's seemingly close and for all intents and purposes. He looks asleep. Nithis's attention returns, once more, to Porter as he enters. The restless Nall's eyes nictate rapidly as he makes his way to the EVA lockers. "I will be sure to practice so that I have less difficulty the next time, Sir." Mnelmn states, continuing to tinker with its vocalizer. The vocalizer picks up more of less the same tone of the Fermi's Electronics advertisement voice. "Fermi's electronics thanks you for your most shrewd purchase of an extravehicular conveyance device." Cloudfur straightens at the Ungstiri's tone. "You act as if there is shame in the condition," she says smoothly. "I assure you I meant no offense." Porter rolls his eyes at the yakbox, placing his helmet in the locker. "I'm stomping on the next one I hear." Carlon shakes his head at Volidana, who's hovering about him. "Naa, I'm fine, Voli. Don't get so worried." He chuckles softly, folding his arms as he looks around the bay. Flameheart moves towards the EVA suit locker, his attention mostly on Cloudfur, however, his tail giving another sharp twitch as the woman rises to close to her full height, one of his ears laying back. The helmet gets put away, and he starts to unfasten ther rest of the seals on his suit. Volidana smiles lightly "I'll try. it was hard to sit here listening to you all out there and not be worried" "Yes, sir." Mnelmn states, folding its tentacles neatly beneath itself. Teel opens her mouth to speak, her whole body tensed for a rant. Then she pauses and laughs, shaking her head. "M'sorry," she says to Cloudfur. "I get mad at m'self, an, well, there's nuf coincidences roun here as it is." Porter works his way out of the EVA suit, hangs it back up in the locker, then sighs and takes a seat on a bench near the lockers. "Good work out there, everyone. And thanks for the assist inside, folks." Marlan nods slightly to Teel then looks over at Porter, "You kiddin'? All we did was have a good laughat your expenses" Flameheart steps out of the suit, carefully returning it to the locker, and inspecting his tail for a moment before turning a sharp gaze on Marlan, a low rumble from his throat, wordless at the moment. Porter chuckles. "Laugh it up, Doc. Next time, we send *you* out." Marlan laughs, "No way. Something happens and whose gonna patch ME up?" she shakes her head, "Don't think so." she grins, "Of course...unless we start finding some mountains or crates for me to climb...the outside of the ship may start looking a whole lot more promising." Kravos just chuckles softly. A hand absently touches pouches along his belt, than the Private does actually seem to drift off to sleep. Cloudfur considers the small Ungstiri woman for a long moment, then nods and turns from her. Smoothly, she moves to stand beside Flameheart, reaching a hand to assist with the storage of his suit. Porter nods, then stands, stretching. Lowering his arms, he says, "Well, we have a jumpsail now. We'll see if it works tomorrow. I'll plan the first test for...1400 hours." Volidana smiles "First step on the adventure and our way home." Carlon nods to Porter, "Do you have a pilot assigned on that, Sir?" He queries. Marlan smiles, "Home? We *are* home." comes her soft reply. She shifts her eyes to Teel, "Come on..lets get you those motion sickness pills." Flameheart rumbles as he finishes stowing the suit with Cloudfur's help, his voice low and towards the noblewoman, He says, "Rrawl PruurRrr Grwawwl phhmmmfft Mrrrerree mrrrroowl PruurRrr PruurRrr mrrrroowl phuurrr mralla mrrrroowl Mmrroow Grwawwl wroWall Tthhhfft wroWall raWll raWll wroWall Sssiipft phuurrr Mrrrerree phhmmmfft Tthhhfft Mmrroow Sssiipft Mrrrerree" Kravos just cracks open an eye a moment and pushes off the wall. Nodding and saluting sharply. "Yes sir." Than strides towards the cargo hold. Porter glances toward Carlon. "Brushtail, assuming he's on duty. If not..." He seems to consider something, then says, "You hooked the sail up just fine. I might let you fly her through." Teel looks over at Marlan. "Da, let's do that, b'fore I end up clawed t'bits or somethin." Carlon nods, smiling. "Thank you, Sir. I have experience with the Jump-sail vessels." He nods again, heading off in a walk for the Hold. "I'm tired, been a long night." Marlan grins and heads off for the corridor. "See you tomorrow," Porter says. He looks toward the Demarians. "Lord Sandwalker, you are officially part of the Minerva family, initiated properly with the usual hazing rites. Thanks again for your help." Flameheart dips his muzzle to Porter, favoring the human with a slight smile, a flick of his ear. "Thank you for the welcome, Colonel Porter. You are very welcome. It was a fascinating experience." Porter smiles, nodding, then turns to Cloudfur. "And, Lady Nimblefoot, your work on the sails was exemplary. I look forward to seeing them in action. No one can ever say you two haven't earned your keep. Thank you." Cloudfur also inclines her head toward the colonel. "I certainly hope the sails will serve us to some benefit," she says. "Working on the sails has kept me from becoming... restless." "Well, if you'll both excuse me, I need to get some rest before we put those sails to work," Porter replies. "We'll reconvene on the bridge at 1400 hours tomorrow for the test." He nods, then strides off toward the cargo hold. Flameheart lift his chin some as the human makes his goodbyes. "Of course, Colonel. Until then." ACTIVITY REPORT Lt. Col. David Ransom Porter reporting: It wasn't the smoothest operation the Vanguard Exploration Service has ever seen. Nevertheless, it was successful. All systems check out as nominal. Minerva is taking just fine to her new wings. I should get some sleep. We're scheduled to start trying our luck on the six portals tomorrow afternoon. But I just can't sleep. Under the circumstances, I should be depressed and exhausted, far from home, far from friends, far from family. But tonight it really struck me that I am home, with friends, with family. Despite the problems with the EVA op, we all worked together well, and it felt good to accomplish something as a solid working unit. I'm even learning to like the Demarian nobles. That may simply be an acknowledgement of necessity. We're going to be stuck together a long time. I should sleep. I can't. Too excited about what might lie beyond the first portal. Maybe that's the other reason I'm not too bogged down with sadness over being lost out here. After all, exploration is our middle name. It's what the VES was made for. We're on the edge of discoveries no one of our kind - any of our kind - has seen. We go into uncharted waters. We go gladly, and with great hope.